


Wrong Prescription

by ElzyAfterDark



Series: Discord Suggested Stories [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ASFR, F/M, Inanimate TF, Transformation, doll transformation, petrification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElzyAfterDark/pseuds/ElzyAfterDark
Summary: When D.Va sneaks out what she thinks is a contraceptive to go have some fun with McCree, it soon emerges that there can be a literally stiff penalty for not consulting your doctor about what medication you take.





	Wrong Prescription

**Author's Note:**

> Written to a suggestion on Discord. Haven't really played the game that much (spoiler alert I was very bad at it) but hopefully not too OOC.
> 
> If you have any suggestions to make, see my profile for places you can contact me with your idea.

Hana Song and Jesse McCree, at first looks, weren't quite polar opposites, but certainly lacked similarities. The two were both happy to get into the thick of the fight, D.Va perhaps more so given she piloted a walking tank. Only those watching closely might have noticed a few things about the pair.

 

First, was with Hana. She would give her team-mate glances, looks over. Innocent enough, but they lingered for a few seconds longer on McCree than with others.

 

And with McCree, something similar. He gave her looks over, especially when she was dismounted from her Mech. Lena 'Tracer' Oxton had once caught him staring a little too long when the Korean pilot bent over in her _very_ form fitting suit, and to his relief, simply gave him a wink rather than a call-out.

 

For both, you could track the change in their conversations together. At first when they spoke, it was businesslike and polite conversation, but after a little there was a faint red tinge to her cheeks if she thought no one was looking. McCree seemed to be giving her a lot more attention than before when she spoke. And then after a while, they seemed to almost exchange banter and playful jabs. No one had yet called it flirting, but more than a few of their comrades felt there was something going on.

 

The only people who had fully noticed, though, were Hana and Jesse themselves. Hana had been the one to figure out that all-important moment of ' _oh damn, he likes me too_ ' that came in relationships such as theirs. She'd been feeling like the young woman she really was around him at times, struggling with words, fighting off little blushes, but she knew it wasn't quite a schoolgirl crush. Maybe it wasn't even love, but it was way more than camaraderie and friendship. And certainly a little lust in there, the butterflies she got thinking about his cowboy look, his rugged but polite demeanour, and his accent...

 

For McCree, though, he'd noticed that she was more than just the pretty face and body (And it was a damn pretty face and body, he had to confess). She was far more mature than he'd expected, even if she was still rather playful and taunting in battle, but hey - who wasn't? People with sticks up their asses. She was bubbly, perky... in personality. He'd felt kind of sleazy as his eyes kept being drawn to her, what with the age gap, but then he'd started realising maybe she was aware of his gaze. She seemed to wiggle her butt kinda unnecessary that time he'd thought Tracer had caught him perving. Instead, the Brit had just gave him a wink.

 

And then one day, she just walked up, no one else around, and made him feel both way older and way younger at the same time.

 

"Hey, handsome, I was thinking we could maybe hang out, private? There's something I wanna look at... and something I want you to take a look at. A little sightseeing," She winked, and then gave a little wiggle of her hips.

 

He was almost struck dumb. Couldn't believe it was possible. But still managed to get a reply in.

 

"Sure thing, darlin', I do like a nice view..."

 

"See ya later then. My quarters," and off she went, pausing only to give another little wink.

 

(She'd practically bolted once well out of sight to giggle with giddy glee at having pulled it off, but McCree didn't learn that until they'd gone 'sightseeing' again a few times.

 

***

 

 

Hana was currently trying to plan for another sightseeing trip, having snuck into the medical bay to borrow a little help from the wonders of science - a contraceptive vial to load into a miniature jet injector. MEKA's deployments as a military force hadn't overlooked that they'd been recruiting amongst Gamers, and that libidos of these recruits when exposed to closer contact for longer periods of time than many of them may have ever had before would cause much closer contact. It was known as Pregnancy Prevention Solution, and designed to work with any standard issue jet injector in personal medikits.

 

Hana didn't know how it worked, all she knew was, if she injected it, for about an hour or two there was no chance of the unwanted side effects of close contact - condoms risked evidence, and besides, a barrier somehow felt impersonal to her. Thanks to her quality time with McCree, she was almost entirely out. Figuring it was a standard issue thing, maybe it was in amongst the chemicals in Mercy's domain.

 

"Where would it be..." Hana wondered aloud, but quietly.

 

The medical bay had a large rack containing a number of labelled chemicals in trays, visible through thick perspex. None seemed to be the right thing, until she spotted one tray marked 'pps' along with the usual kind of bad handwriting from doctors - Mercy was no exception.. The dozens of vials looked the right colour, a pale yellow. It was even in the right kind of bottle to load right into an injector. That had to be it.

 

However, for some reason, this rack was all locked. Luckily, Hana had played some old school games called Fallout, and learned her way around a bobby pin.

 

"Winky face!" She giggled to herself as she picked the lock, snagged one, and a new gas canister to load into the injector, before slipping off towards McCree's quarters.

 

Hana however had missed two parts of a puzzle. First, Pregnancy Prevention Solution was a brand name - the generic name was simply 'contraceptive injection', and a large tray of the real deal was in the unlocked rack. Second, if she could read Mercy's chicken scratch, she'd have noted that it was marked as 'experimental polyparrafin preservation solution'.

 

And so, she slipped into McCree's room, unaware, and kissed her lover. He'd greeted her at the door shirtless, locking the door behind her so no one would interrupt. Only a medical override could open that lock without his permission.

 

"Good evenin' to you too, Darlin'," He said.

 

"I sure hope it will be," Hana purred, stroking his chest, while he reached around her back to undo the seal for her skin-tight suit, letting it loosen and peel off.

 

Kissing as she lowered her hands to begin carefully undoing his belt, he began pulling her suit off, exposing the sight he loved seeing. Her breasts were cupped in a pink sports bra, slim fitted, with her aroused nipples poking through the thin material, stretching out a little more when she lifted her hands to tug free of the arms. Down slid her suit, exposing her toned stomach, and her pink thong panties. Her little rabbit logo glared smugly resting on the front, and visible dampness below it.

 

"Oh, I think we're both gonna get what we hope for," he smirked, running his cybernetic left hand fingers gently over the damp spot, making her gasp as the cooler metal met the warmth of her aroused lower, while her work had dropped his belt and pants. His touch had distracted her from tugging at the waistband of his boxer briefs.

 

"Yeah, we are... just let me take my injection," she said, aiming the injector at her thigh, a hiss marking the delivery, before sending hands back to her lover's waist, along with a quick fondle of the straining bulge made in his underwear.

 

"Let's finish getting ready then," he said, moving to unclasp her bra, freeing her diamond hard nipples into the air.

 

He leaned down to give them a quick kiss as his hands moved to tug the panties down, while Hana tugged his own underwear down and freed his straining member from their tight prison. He grunted as she ran a finger over his glans, she groaned as the cotton of her panties peeled off, a little trail of dampness left behind for a second as her smooth and shaven lowers were let free.

 

Kicking out of their underwear, McCree guided his lover to his bed, making her moan with careful use of his cold metal fingers on her nipples.

 

"Come on, handsome, I'm ready," Hana said, opening her legs.

 

He lined up, slipping in with aid from her wetness, but still coming up against resistance from tight muscles. She lay back groaning as he slid in and out, savouring the feeling as his rod opened her up, but also feeling strangely stiff...

 

They carefully rolled though, letting her go on top to drop down, timing it carefully to keep McCree inside, but also keep the friction. She leaned back during the rhythm, hands clasped behind her head, lust painted on her face. McCree reached up, fondling her breasts quickly when she bounced down.

 

Up and down they went, from almost slipping out, to hilting. Sweating, panting, gasping, they stayed joined, but Hana was feeling that stiffness, feeling slow... but also feeling the buildup of pleasure, the cliff edge getting near. McCree, for his part, also felt the constriction of oncoming orgasm.

 

"Ain't slowin' down on me, are ya, Hana?" He said, noting her reduced pace, and having slowed himself a little to compensate.

 

She also seemed to be also be almost reflective in places, but he attributed that to the sweat sheen on her skin.

 

"N-no... I'm fine... just trying to let you keep up, old man," she teased.

 

"Hey, you wanna be a brat, how 'bout I spank you when we finish?" He shot back.

 

She just grinned back, and slapped her own ass in retort, as they went back to grunts and groans as their only communication for a few more moments, until she spoke up again.

 

"Ah, Jesse... I'm... I..." Hana gasped, and threw her mouth open in a gasp as she went over the edge.

 

An odd stiffness came over her, holding her in place as she twitched and squeezed the penis deep in her with her orgasm. Not sure what was happening, she felt oddly sleepy, as she stiffened.

 

McCree grunted, thrusting himself deep up Hana as he released his load, throwing his head back and releasing his hold on her to grasp the bedsheets, panting for breath... and then realising Hana hadn't moved an inch. He'd slid out a little, but she was statue-still... and shining like plastic.

 

"...Hana? Are you all right?"

 

He reached up, feeling her hip with his flesh hand, noting it was still warm, slick with sweat... but smooth and almost hard. A poke showed she was also slightly soft... but the little indent his prod made did not spring back instantly, instead popping back out slowly.

 

"What the hell..." he carefully pulled himself out from under her, their juices dribbling from her hole... and he noted that it also seemed to be slowly closing over rather than moving quickly.

 

She wasn't even blinking. Her glassy eyes were half-closed, her mouth open in orgasmic bliss still...

 

"Hana, what's going on here, babe?"

 

He reached to her breasts, knowing that usually got a response, but even his cold fingers of metal didn't get a peep squeezing... and the handprint he made again slowly resumed the shape of her pert round mound topped with the solid nipple.

 

On one hand, it was kinda freaky... but on the other, his arousal was still there, and overruling his confusion for now. He decided to slap her gently on her perfect globe of a butt... and was baffled to note that it seemed like he was slapping plastic. She didn't even jiggle.

 

"Alright, if this is some kinda prank..." He muttered, now focusing on her lower lips.

 

He spread them apart, a little more of his own release dripping onto his bedsheets from her, and watched as her entrance slowly closed back over.

 

Still confused, half-thinking she was just playing, he had an idea, pushing her back... and having her fall stiffly in the same pose onto the soft mattress.

 

"Uh... Okay, Hana, if this is you playin' some kinda joke, babe, I want you to stop because I'm this close to going to get..."

 

His locked door beeped, and in stormed Angela 'Mercy' Ziegler, looking like she had a distinct lack of her namesake to spare at this time.

 

"...Ah hell, speak of the devil," He muttered.

 

Mercy took the sight before her professionally at first. McCree nude and now trying to cover himself up, Hana naked and stiff before him, the scent of sex heavy in the air, their clothes scattered around... and a jet injector lying atop the pile of D.Va's discarded suit. She picked it up, losing a little professional composure as she realised what the two had been up to.

 

"I mean, hi, Angela," He said louder.

 

"Yes... Hello. Care to explain what's in this injector?" She tried to regain the initative.

 

"It's some kinda contraceptive thing, Hana uses it before we... wait, is this why she's actin' weird?"

 

Angela had moved over, studying the nude young woman, and then poking at her arm, noting the reaction as the skin slowly popped back out.

 

"That doesn't seem to fit with what I see, Jesse."

 

"Well, uh, okay. But.... what do you see?"

 

"Our dearest Hana here has apparently got her hands on an old experiment, a polyparrafin preservation solution. Someone raided the locked cabinets in my medbay, taking a single vial of the solution," Angela said sternly.

 

McCree gulped nervously as she continued.

 

"I had feared she might have been planning some kind of prank. I honestly hadn't thought she'd think of using it turn herself into a love doll for you, though. "

 

"Turned herself into a love doll?! W-Wait, that's not it, like I said, she thought it was a contraceptive! Pregnant Preventing Solution or something? What did she use by mistake?"

 

"Ah, this makes some sense now. The Korean military's preferred brand is called something that abbreviates to PPS in English. My experiment was labelled PPS. She probably didn't look too closely."

 

"Yeah, yeah, but what's actually happened to her, doc?"

 

"It was intended to help stop heavy bleeding by temporarily causing the wound to plasticise. But it was a failure, as it instead would affect the entire body, placing them in a suspended animation. It also lasted too long, requiring a counter-solution, making it less than desirable for triage and emergency situations. She's basically a lewd waxwork without a cure," Angela sighed.

 

"T-there is a cure, right?"

 

"Yes. I have it here. But, since her apparent goal was to avoid pregnancy, perhaps we should ensure she's cleaned up inside from your efforts."

 

She pointed at Hana's still cum-stained vagina.

 

"I'll fetch something to clean her out. You wait with her."

 

"Can she hear us?" McCree asked.

 

"Unlikely, it's a full state of suspended animation. But to be sure, everything you two did was..."

 

"She was awake the whole time until she froze, and I thought she was messing with me, until you came in!"

 

A few moments later, Mercy had fetched a douchebag, scolding McCree's inappropriate giggle when she explained what it was, glad he'd at least put his underwear on by her return. Professional or not, it was rather distracting

 

"It is _not_ Reaper!" She snapped, while cleaning the plasticised woman's nethers of the fluids inserted earlier.

 

One administering of a cure and a few minutes waiting later, Hana blinked stiffly.

 

"...Oh, what... what just happen... Angela?! What are you doing he... Ah shit. We're busted. I know that look, that is not the face of mercy"

 

An explanation and scolding later (including for that pun), Angela did decide to be merciful.

 

"However, next time, just ask. I honestly don't care what you get up to. You're both adults. And you're sensible in taking precautions. Not sensible in getting the right solutions, true."

 

"Wait, you've no issue with the age gap? That's why we hid!" Hana protested.

 

"Like I said, you're both adults. I'd be a hypocrite scolding you for a relationship with someone eighteen years old... er, forget I said that," Mercy said

 

"Wait, ain't you my age? Thirty-seven plus eighteen is..."

 

"Stop doing the math and forget it, and I'll forget about all _this_ , you two," She finished, and left, confiscating the polymerising solution.

 

"...Fifty five," Hana finished when she was sure it was safe.

 

"Yeah. Okay, so, that was a helluva weird time. You stayin' here tonight or wanna head back to your room?"

 

"...Wanna go for round two?" Hana said with a grin.

 

"Sure, just... maybe let's get some of the real contraceptivey injection first, dollface..."

 

"Dollface, huh? Sure you don't want me to use the wrong thing again?" Hana teased

 

"You might have made a damn sexy accidental doll, but I like you talkin'."

 

"Still, I kinda wonder what it would be like if I was awake.. I'd be like a toy, you could do _anything_ you liked..."

 

"But we can do anythin' we like awake, and without you all stiff... " McCree pointed out.

 

"Hm, yeah. I'd better go get the real contraceptive then, so we can do what we like. And speaking of all stiff," She finished her sentence with a stroke of his once-more straining bulge before yanking on her suit to scamper to the medbay.

 

Neither of them realised the though of 'what it'd be like conscious' had crossed another mind that evening.

 

***

_A few days later_

 

Jack Morrison, Soldier 76, was heading back to his room after a mission, looking forward to a little R&R, but was surprised to find his bed occupied... by a naked Angela Ziegler. She was lying in a sultry and inviting position, a smirk on her face, but completely still. Her breasts didn't even rise and fall with her breath, for she didn't seem to be breathing at all. In fact, she had a somewhat waxy complexion, and her eyes did not even track him across the room.

 

"...Angela?" He said, then noted her stiffness, as well as a small note lying in front of her.

 

She did not react as he picked it up, and, with years of experience, made out her handwriting.

 

' _I modified it - I should be aware now. Do as you wish..._ '

 

He noted that there were two jet injectors lying beside her also. One held the cure, the other, the reason she was stiff.

 

"Huh... Just like old times," He mused.


End file.
